Post Thoracotomy pain patients were divided into three groups: one reviewed inter costal block with Marcaine in OR prior to closing the chest incision; one group had polyethylene catheters inserted in OR prior to chest closure for administration of Marcaine at six hour intervals postoperative; and the third group served as a control group receiving narcotic sedation as needed for postoperative pain. Narcotic sedation was also used in both Marcaine groups if needed for additional pain relief. Preliminary results, still pending further analysis of data, seem to indicate: 1) There was no significant difference in the amount of MS used for postoperative pain relief in any group. 2) Although observers thought the Marcaine groups performed postoperative pulmonary function tests better than the control groups with regard to pulmonary function studies or arterial blood gases postoperatively.